Freaky Friday all over again
by Beautiful Weirdo
Summary: Remember Freaky Friday? What if it happened to Alanna and Jonathan? Both learn an important lesson. My first fic, be nice! :)
1. Default Chapter

Freaky Friday  
  
Summary: Like in that movie, Alanna and Jon swap bodies. When and how are they going to get back? You'll understand it better if you've watched the movie.  
  
Author's note and disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. The plot, which there accordingly is none, doesn't belong to me either. It was taken from sweet yet spiky, who you should really read. Hey I'm being forced to say this okay?  
  
"You have NO IDEA what I go through," Alanna told him furiously.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jonathan retorted, "YOU have no idea what *I* have to go through when you're out there enjoying yourself!"  
  
"Enjoying myself?" she breathed in disbelief, "You call risking my neck for you 'enjoying myself'?!?!??!!??"  
  
"For me?!?!?!" he said, outraged.  
  
"Well, yah!"  
  
"Alanna, how DARE you say that?" he demanded.  
  
"And why won't I?" she raised a copper eyebrow at him, "who gave you permission to exist, anyway?"  
  
"You don't know how hard my life is," Jon snapped.  
  
"And you wouldn't last ONE DAY in my shoes," Alanna countered.  
  
Then the old Chinese lady from Freaky Friday, disguised as Kel, entered the room. "Fortune Cookie?" she asked, thrusting a plate under their noses.  
  
"Sure Kel, thanks," Alanna took one and furiously crushed it between her fingers, getting out the message. "Hey did you dye your hair?"  
  
Kel/Chinese lady covered her raven hair with the plate. "No, you imagined it." she told Alanna.  
  
"Thanks," Jon snapped his cookie in two as well.  
  
Alanna read from her cookie.  
  
"On this day it all will begin,  
  
and the Lioness will surely win,  
  
crossed through the two will stay,  
  
until Alanna gets her way."  
  
"Is that meant to mean something?" Alanna asked, "and the rhyming sux."  
  
Jon also read from his,  
  
"Let mine be yours,  
  
let yours be mine,  
  
let our spirits cross the line,  
  
I offer my body for you to share,  
  
our souls now cross through the air."  
  
Then there was an earthquake and the whole palace was kinda, you know, shaken. Then Alanna and Jon both retreated to their rooms for...who knows what? 


	2. The next chapter

Freaky friday  
  
I don't own the plot, the characters, or Freaky Friday. Wish I did.  
  
"OMFG!!!" Alanna screeched the next day as she jumped out of bed. Only it wasn't her bed she jumped out of.  
  
Three doors down the corridor, another scream echoed hers. "Oh MY fckin god!" The speaker walked out of their room as Alanna did.  
  
Then they both stopped and stared at themselves. It was like looking into a mirror.  
  
"Jon?!?!?!?" Alanna yelled.  
  
"Alanna?!?!?!?" Jon echoed.  
  
"OMFG!!!" They screamed in unison.  
  
By that time a crowd had gathered in the corridor, all looking curiously at their king and Champion standing in their PJs yelling OMFG at each other.  
  
Jon...or whatever it was in Alanna's body, blushed and gave them his/her best Kingly stare. "Get lost," he/she told them.  
  
"Yah!" Alanna, or whatever it was in Jon's body, gave them the famous Lioness stare. It just didn't work as well without purple eyes.  
  
The crowd left anyway, and Alanna and Jon are left standing there.  
  
"We switched bodies." alanna stated.  
  
"OMFG we did!" Jon said.  
  
"So I'm in your body and you're in my body!" Alanna said cheerfully, and then realised what she just said. "Wait...eeewwwww! I'm you?!?!"  
  
"Hey!" Jon said, realising something, "I can see myself naked!"  
  
"You can," She stared him down, "but I don't think you will." Then, sighing, "It just doesn't work as well without the purple eyes. Oh and can we not tell anyone about this? It's just too embarrassing to be in your body. I'll never live it down."  
  
"Hello! Lioness! WE ARE IN EACH OTHER'S BODIES. I dont think that's quite as important."  
  
"Yeah but being King's fun. You get to make cool lifechanging decisions. I could get used to this."  
  
"Please don't. I was actually hoping for us to switch back soon."  
  
"No way! I have to make a few life changing decisions first."  
  
Soon, we find our favourite Lioness in the King's throne room. She looked around and saw Thayet coming at her.  
  
"Oh shit," she/he swore, as Thayet came up and pecked his/her cheek.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," Thayet purred.  
  
"Um, yeah. Great. Um...morning, peachmuffin."  
  
TO BE CONTINED sorry it's so sudden but if you had my science teacher you'd understand why i cannot write right now. 


	3. to my reviewers and you fckin flamers

To my reviewers! (and stupid flamers)  
  
ANonymous: Duh no. that's why it would be under the category "humor"?!? and of course it's OOC. They're in each otehrs' bodies!  
  
Viking: Oh STFU. Fine, the phrases belong to Lan as well. it's not like they're good phrases, i mean like EVERYONE uses them. And she gets them off Buffy anyway!  
  
certified-weirdo: I know! Can you imagine being in the king's body?  
  
FlamingKnight: Ohh...did you have to do that? Now I'm depressed. *crawls off into corner to sit depressedly* Good ideas though. Doesn't mean I have to use them.  
  
Sweet yet spiky: Gee ya like you didn't read this story beforehand anyway.  
  
Author's note: HELLO! It is like, a humor story! So stupid fckin flaming me! 


End file.
